Assassin's Creed: Trapped in Time
by TehLegendofpokemon
Summary: When Desmond Miles gets trapped in the Animus, he meets his ancestor, Ezio Audtore da Firenze, face to face. This will change history.


Assassin's creed: Trapped In Time

A fanfiction

Chapter 1-

"Desmond? Desmond… Wake up!" Rebecca Crane shouted. Desmond Miles was shaking terribly, trapped in the Animus. Rebecca unplugged the Animus 2.0, and Desmond stopped shaking. He was completely motionless. Rebecca walked back, and saw that his eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing. She turned around, and saw Shaun Hastings working on the computer. "Shaun! Desmond is dying here, do something!" Rebecca shouted. "I am! I'm trying to figure out what's wrong!" He replied angrily.

Desmond could not hear anything they were saying. He was in a different time, a different world of adventures. He was in the Vatican vault.

He stood in a corridor, and saw a hooded man facing a holographic figure. Desmond quickly recognized the man as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, his ancestor. He turned his attention to the figure, who was speaking, and Desmond only caught the last portion of what she said. "It is done. The message is delivered. We are gone from this world. All of us. We can do no more. The rest is up to you, Desmond." The figure disappeared. Ezio was bewildered, and Desmond ran forward. "Wait! Who are you? What is it I need to do?" He asked. Ezio turned towards him. "So… you are the Desmond she was speaking of. How did you get here? Why are you here?" He asked. Desmond disregarded what Ezio was saying, still looking where Minerva was. "What. The. Fuck." He stated. Ezio was still looking towards him, and Desmond finally processed what Ezio asked, and replied- "I'll tell you later. I'm on your side." "But… How can I be sure I can trust you?" Ezio asked. "I'll help guide you through Rome. Follow me." Desmond said. He climbed up a wall, Ezio following him. "I'm an Assassin too. Just… not around this time." Desmond said to Ezio. "What do you mean… not around this time?" Ezio asked. "I'd tell you, but you do not know how much that would mess things up." Desmond replied. "Mess things up? How?" Ezio asked. "I'll tell you what. Just follow me, and I'll tell you." Desmond stated.

They traveled until they got to Firenze. They both rested a bit, and Ezio asked- "So… now you will answer my questions, correct?" He asked. "Correct. However, I cannot guarantee you will believe me." Desmond said. "Alright. My name is Desmond Miles. The figure back in the vault- Minerva- already told you that. I come from about 500 years in the future. Yeah, the Assassins are still running that far in the future. There's this device called the Animus- it allows me to access your memories. I am using it to prevent a worldwide brainwash, caused by the same forces that the Apple of Eden uses. The Templars, descended from people like the Borgia family and others, are scheduling to launch it on December 21, 2012. I'm here to prevent that from happening. However, I got myself stuck here, and now I can't go back to 2012." He explained. "If I hadn't seen the figure in the Vatican vault, I would've thought you were a liar and a lunatic. However, I think I believe you. So, why did they choose you to access my memories?" Ezio asked. "I'm one of your descendants. However, let's get back to the mission at hand. Your villa is going to be attacked, and Firenze will be under siege. We need to evacuate the citizens before hand, along with your family. Your uncle Mario will be killed if we can not evacuate." Desmond commanded. "Wait… what?" Ezio asked, but he followed.

They explained everything to Mario, and it took more convincing to believe Desmond was from the future. However, they eventually got out of Firenze, and tried to evacuate citizens, but most just though Ezio had gone mad- why else would he order them to leave Firenze? All of the Auditores were successfully evacuated, and armed themselves. Ezio and Mario headed back in order to get the cannoneers ready for battle. They didn't believe either of them, but eventually the first wave of enemies started approaching. Ezio manned one of the cannons, and Mario evacuated citizens. Desmond focused on both evacuating citizens and keeping Mario safe. As more waves of enemies approached, most of the citizens were safely evacuated. Desmond and Mario did one last check, and found they had evacuated everyone. They both started up the stairs, but Mario was grabbed from behind. Desmond turned on the spot, and saw Cesare Borgia and a few soldiers taking away Mario. Desmond took out a crossbow he had been armed with, and fired at Cesare. It struck one of his soldiers. A few more charged at Desmond, and he was taken, too. Ezio was still busy firing the cannons. He turned around when he was finished, and saw Mario and Ezio. Cesare shouted at Ezio. "This is an offer, from my family, to yours!" Mario was shot, and he fell. Demond was shot in the arm, and he fell to the ground. "No!" Ezio shouted, and he killed all the guards, but Cesare escaped.


End file.
